Naginata
by Anyanka Black
Summary: This is a fic about the couple everyone neglects, Yuki and Neal. It's always Kel and Neal and they forget that he's bethrothed. Romance galore and a wedding and all sorts of stuff, what are you waiting for? READ!
1. Betrothal

disclaimer: Tortall and all characters and such belong to Tamora Pierce

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Anyanka Black. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

Chap 1: Betrothal

Nealan of Queenscove sat on the edge of his bed toying with a ring in his hand. It was a beautiful ring, white gold set with amethysts and diamonds. Purple's Yuki's favorite color Neal thought with a smile, for once I've done something right. Sighing he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good in a green shirt and breeches with a gold tunic. Nervously combing his hair with his fingers he wondered, would she say yes? Did she really want to spend her life with him? Was this fun to her? Only one way to find out. He turned, silencing his thoughts and went on his quest to find Yukimi.

He found her in the courtyard looking very beautiful in a gold outer kimono and an aqua inner kimono embroidered with gold butterflies. She turned and saw him, her face blank of any emotion like any Yamani's. "How are you?" she asked pleasantly

It's now or never he thought and got down on one knee pulling out the purple velvet bow and opening it, revealing the ring. "Yukimi noh Daiomoru, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you, when I was a squire. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Yukimi instantaneously vanished behind her fan, signaling that its holder was happy. When she emerged she smiled, despite her Yamani training and said "Yes, I'll marry." Neal picked her up in a bone-breaking hug before kissing her thoroughly.

"Let's go tell everyone!" he exclaimed.

_Awwww. Isn't that sweet! Maybe this time I'll will manage not to kill the star of her story hmmmm.......this could start a trend! Anyway. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WRITE NEAL AND YUKI FICS? Its always Kel and Neal and blah blah blah! I like Yuki so she gets the guy this time!_


	2. Reactions

Naginata By: Lady Uusoae

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Lady Uusoae. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

Chap 2: Reactions

Keladry of Mindelan sat on her bed. Neal's getting married! She thought I should be happy for him, he's my friend and so is Yuki! So why don't I fell happy? She pondered this for a few minutes before she gave way to the fact that she still loved Neal. OH well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Groaning she got up and decided to go give the happy couple her compliments. Walking out of her room she continued to kick herself for still loving Neal and even more not doing anything about it (ha-ha you're too late Kel!) She turned the corner and saw Neal and Yuki, her hand instantly went to her hair. "Kel! Did you hear the news?" Neal said, his face blazing with delight.

"I heard and I'm so happy for you too!" Kel said, forcing herself to sound happy. She even attempted a smile, what came out was a grimace.

Her friends didn't even notice. They had seemingly forgotten she was there and were gazing deeply into each others eyes. (Ha-ha! He doesn't love you, Kel!) She walked away hiding tears behind a Yamani mask. She made it to her rooms without crying although she had to remind herself often to be as stone. She sat on her bed for hours thinking of how many times in the past she could have made Neal fall in love with her. There was still her lover, Cleon of Kennan but she knew she didn't love him, not like she loved Neal. She didn't know why she was Cleon's lover maybe if they hadn't been together all those years she would be the one marrying Neal. Its too late for these thoughts now, she chided herself.

Neal and Yuki were still sitting on the bench where Kel had found them. Yuki was rejoicing in her good fortune although she hid it behind her best Yamani mask. Her joy was almost complete except for some reason when they had talked to Kel she had seemed....well strange. "Neal?" she asked turning to face her fianc

"What, love?" Neal asked startled out of his daydream

"When we talked to Kel did she seem....well strange to you?" Yuki asked, hoping she'd get an answer that wasn't 'I don't Know'

"I didn't notice, but now that you've mentioned it, yes." Neal said "What do you think was bothering her?"

"I don't know! It just seemed that she wasn't.....overjoyed at us getting married or something." Yuki said sounded very unhappy at the thought of her friend not sharing her joy.

"Nah! She's probably just missing her lover, Cleon of Kennan." Neal said shrugging off the thought of Kel not being happy for him. He was happy enough for the both of them.

He turned to Yukimi and kissed her deeply, temporarily sweeping away her thoughts of Kel.

_AWWWWWW! Aren't they so cute together? Anyway, in the next chapter_

_The return of a certain young man/ Neal gets drunk and does the can-can/ Yuki confronts her Tortallan friend/ Neal's bachelor party is at the end_

_Didn't you like my poem? Wait don't answer that! Why are you reading my dorky in-between chapter comments? Get on with the story!!!!!!!_


	3. That boy from Kennan

Naginata By: Lady Uusoae

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Lady Uusoae. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

Chap 3: That boy from Kennan

Cleon walked through the palace gates at 3 in the morning. He rushed through unpacking and caring for his horse, so he could go see Kel (HAHA! Our big friend is gonna get his heart broken apart with a sledgehammer!) On his way to her rooms he ran into a beaming Neal. "Hey Cleon! Did you hear the news? Me and Yukimi are getting married!" he exclaimed

"I didn't until now! Congratulations!" Cleon said joyfully "I'm just on my way to see Kel. I'll talk to you later!"

Cleon walked away grinning. He always knew that one day his friend would settle down with a girl and stop mooning over any beautiful palace girl who could walk and talk. Yuki was so lucky. He hadn't managed yet to get his mother to let him marry Kel but he knew he would eventually. When he finally reached Kel's rooms he checked his hair and knocked. "Who is it?" Kel's voice called from inside the room. The sound of her voice made Cleon smile.

"It's Cleon!" he called back

Kel opened the door and Cleon caught his breath. Maybe other men wouldn't look upon Kel as beautiful but he undoubtedly did. She smiled and he caught her in a huge hug. "I missed you so much, Kel!" he whispered into her hair.

"Me too." Kel said forcing the words out

"I have to go get ready for Neal's bachelor party, but I couldn't go without seeing you." With these words Cleon bent over, gave her a long kiss, and then sauntered away.

Kel retreated into her room and shut the door. She had been happy to see Cleon, but she only thought of him as a friend until he had kissed her......wait Cleon kissed her and now she loved him? Was she being hopelessly fickle again? Oh well. She thought about it and she still loved Neal a lot more than she did Cleon. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to find Yukimi. "Oh, hullo Yukimi! Come in!" Kel said hiding her dismay that it wasn't Neal at her door.

"Kel, are you not happy that Neal and I are getting married?" Yuki said.

"No not at all!" Kel said trying to sound offended at the thought.

"It's just that, when we told you yesterday it seemed like you weren't" Yukimi said trying to voice her thoughts appropriately.

"NO!" Kel said sounding a little more offended this time "I just was thinking about how Cleon and I will probably never be able to get married."

"Oh yeah, because he needs to marry a wealthy heiress to help Queenscove get through the seasons." Yuki said truly sad for her friend

Cleon walked into the Dancing Dove, where Neal's bachelor party was to be held. Neal had made it clear, there were to be no naked woman jumping out of cakes at this party! Cleon still planned to enjoy himself, and he had planned a little surprise for Neal...... Neal was at the center of the party surrounded by his friends Merric, Roald, Faleron, Dom, Owen, Esmond, and Seaver. They all greeted Cleon as he went to get two brandies, one for himself and one for Neal. "He's had four already!" muttered Merric as Cleon passed Neal a brandy.

About an hour later Cleon rolled out a giant pie and, out jumped a pretty flowerseller from the rouge. "Cleon! I thought I told you there would be no naked woman jumping out if cakes!" Neal screamed in fury

"It's not a cake! It's a pie!" Cleon said laughing uncontrollably.

"Want to dance?" the flowerseller asked Neal

"Sure!" Neal said and got up and started doing the can-can with the naked woman.

All the guys rolled over in wild laughter as Neal did the can-can, disco, do-se-do, and several break dancing moves all around the room.

_Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm enjoying writing this! If you think I'm a freak, well that's too bad for you! It just so happens that I'm not a freak, I'm insane. Well if you think that Yuki and Neal don't belong together, go put on a full suit of armor, stand on the top of a hill in a lightning storm, and scream "all gods are bastards" at the top of your lungs! In the next chapter..._

_Cleon wants to marry Kel but he doesn't have a dime/ Neal and Yuki's wedding, its almost time!/ Kel thinks she and Cleon should break up/ Yuki goes to buy some make up/ Neal gets a hangover/ Why don't Tortallans have a Range Rover?_

_What are you still doing reading my comments! Get back to the story!!!!!!!_


	4. It's almost time

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Anyanka Black. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

Chap 4. It's almost time!

The wedding was set for December, during the midwinter festival, which was in two weeks. Kel and Yuki were making lots of plans, but Kel's heart wasn't in it and believe me you could see it. Yukimi was musing over that while she was being fitted for her gown. The dress was lovely, made of pale, pale purple silk. It had embroidery of hummingbirds and flowers in various shades of purple thread on the tight bodice that revealed an expanse of shoulders and chest. The skirt was long and flowing and touched the floor. Yuki went into the city and bought several jars of purple face paint to wear for the wedding. Making her way to the palace she returned to her thoughts of Kel, she should be really looking forwards to this wedding but she kept thinking about Kel, was she lying when she said that she had just missed Cleon and was really happy for them? She walked to her room wondering about whom she could share her thoughts with. Neal didn't want to hear them; he truly believed that Kel was happy for them. Kel would just get offended. And Shinkokami was on her honeymoon with Roald. I guess I'm alone on this one. She thought grimly and started to read

Kel (haha! She still doesn't have the guy!) was sitting on her bed thinking not about Neal, but about Cleon. She wanted to break up with him, but something was stopping her. She _did _love Cleon, but she loved Neal too. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Cleon and Neal was so happy with Yuki, would he be as happy with Kel? She couldn't answer any of these questions and she couldn't hurt Cleon, of that she was positive.

Neal awoke with a splitting headache. Too much alcohol he told himself. He placed a glowing green hand to his forehead and the sharp pain behind his eyes ceased. He looked back upon his bachelor party and groaned. Why had he done the can-can with that woman? And why did he drink so much brandy! Oh well, he thought, I should go find Yuki! I can't believe the wedding is so soon! Is she having second thoughts? Nah! He chided himself, Yuki loved him, how could she not want to marry him! He made sure he was presentable before leaving his rooms to search for Yukimi.

Yuki was roused from reading by a knock on her door. She opened to find Neal. Smiling despite her years at the Yamani court she opened the door wide so he could come in. She sat on her couch beside him as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I can't wait for the wedding." He whispered into her ear

"I know! I can't believe it's so soon!" Yuki exclaimed

"You don't sound as happy as I do." Neal said

"I just can't shake the feeling that Kel is unhappy about our marriage, and that's stopping me from being as happy as I should be." Yuki said hoping for once that Neal would listen to her

"I've noticed too, after the first time you mentioned it I opened my eyes more and your right, but why wouldn't she be happy?" Neal said, puzzled.

"I don't know, when I talked to her earlier this week she said it was just because she missed Cleon but, now that Cleon's here why is she still unhappy?" Yuki said equally as puzzled.

"I don't know but I'll talk to her later." Neal said, and with that drew Yuki even closer and kissed her deeply.

Kel decided to go up on Balor's Needle, for some reason she couldn't quite place. She still disliked, but on the Needle she could clear her mind and meditate away from the activity of the palace. Climbing the inner stairs she started to wonder if Neal and Yuki even realized she was unhappy. No, she thought bitterly, they were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice anything around them, even if it was right under their noses. She sat against the wall of the Needle and sat cross legged placing her hands on her thighs and sank deep into meditation.

_HAHAHA! Kel still doesn't have the guy! Boohoo, NOT!!! Anyway I can't believe how well my stories going, if you don't like well, **POO ON YOU **Yuki is cool! Why doesn't Cleon realize that Kel doesn't want to be with him? You wanna know why? Because I'm the almighty author and I have decided to not have Cleon realize! What do you have to say to that! _


	5. Confrontations

Naginata By: Lady Uusoae

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Lady Uusoae. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

Chap 5: Confrontations

Neal left Yuki's room to find Kel. He searched her room, the practice courts and finally decided to go up to Balor's Needle, even though he knew she wouldn't be there. When he reached the top of the stairs he was astonished to find that Kel _was_ there meditating, Yamani style. Her eyes opened as he shut the door. "Hey, Neal." she said weakly

"Kel, why are you acting like your not happy, your making Yuki feel bad I won't let that happen." Neal said, a little harsher then he intended

"I'm happy for you, it's just that things have been going badly with Cleon and I don't know how to handle it." Kel said a little taken aback.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Kel's relationship with Cleon and she was shocked to find that, talking to Neal no longer made her heart race. He felt like a friend to her now, and that made her world a lot easier. She could talk to Neal about Cleon and he gave her good advice, like she knew he would. Even more surprising she found she _wanted_ things to work out with Cleon. When she descended the stairs of Balor's Needle she was smiling. She still couldn't believe that just like that, she didn't want Neal anymore, was she that fickle? But all the same, she was pleased that she could give her full attention to her relationship with Cleon (aka. That boy from Kennan!)

Neal went to find Yuki after his talk with Kel. He found her in the courtyard. He sat down beside her. "How'd your talk go?" Yuki asked anxiously

"It was great. We had the best talk we had in a long time. It seemed that she was confused about things with Cleon. So I helped her sort a few things out. She seemed relieved at the end." Neal said, trying to explain what occurred on Balor's Needle properly.

"That's really good!" Yuki said, acting like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Neal was delighted that he could help Yuki feel better about their upcoming wedding. His only regret was that Roald and Shinkokami couldn't be there. He turned and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and pulled her close.......

Kel went on a search for Cleon, to see if Neal's advice would help, she wished it would. She found Cleon on one of the many palace balconies. He appeared to be deep in thought. "Cleon?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Kel, do you want to break up with me?" Cleon said, sounding really, really sad.

"Cleon, no! Of course not." Kel said, ready to do anything to make him feel better

"I don't know, it just seemed that this week you wanted nothing to do with me." He said

"It's not that, it's just that it seemed we'd hit a rough spot and I didn't know how to get over it. I really want to make this work Cleon, I'll do anything." Kel said

Cleon responded by bending down to Kel and giving her a kiss so sweet, it turned her knees to turn to jelly.

_AWWWWW! Kel, Neal, Cleon, and Yuki are all happy! I'll have to change that, so somebody becomes really sad! Because I can do that you know! Anyway, if you don't like my story, THAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM!!!!!!! In the next chapter_

_The wedding is near!/ Kel and Cleon's problems are here!/ Cleon can't marry Kel/ Boohoo, Kel GO TO HELL/ _

_In case you haven't gathered I don't really like Kel. But you must read this chapter _


	6. Let's all cry for KelNOT!

Naginata By: Lady Uusoae

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Lady Uusoae. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

chap. 6, Let's all cry for Kel! (NOT!!!)

Kel was in the mess hall when Cleon entered. His eyes were red-rimmed. "Um, Kel could I talk to you for a second, alone." Cleon said haltingly.

She couldn't refuse. Her thoughts tumbled as she followed him outside. Suddenly she realized he hadn't moved to kiss her, suddenly she knew just what was coming.

"I've just one way to get coin for the grain and livestock we lost in the flood. The moneylenders' only give mother polite regrets. I have to marry Ermelian of Aminar or my people will starve," he turned away and started to sob, "I'm sorry. I'd thought, if we had more time..."

Disbelief flooded through Kel's veins, Cleon had to marry, and he had to marry someone who wasn't her! She wanted to cry, but she couldn't all she felt was numb.

"Kel, say something please" Cleon begged

Kel tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out. Realization hit her like a brick wall, and she began to cry.

"Mithros, Believe Kel I didn't want to hurt you, but that doesn't change anything, I have to get married to Ermelian." Cleon said, hating himself for causing Kel pain

"Just go Cleon." Kel said, choking the words out.

Cleon turned and left, leaving Kel alone with her sorrow. She cried and cried until Yuki found her sitting against the palace wall, her face buried in her arms. "Kel! What happened?" Yuki exclaimed, sitting beside Kel

"Cleon has to marry Ermelian of Aminar!" Kel said, and a fresh burst of tears came out

"Shh," Yuki said "He has to do what's best for his people, surely you understand that!"

"Of course I understand, It's just I wish there was some other way for him to get the money to help his people repair Kennan." Kel said sorrowfully.

Yuki, feeling like there was nothing she could do, helped Kel back to her rooms and left in search of Neal. She found him (umm, I don't know, somewhere in the palace Okay?) She sat down beside him and said "Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah Cleon told me, how's Kel?" Neal asked, his voice filled with concern for his friend.

"Hysterical, there wasn't much I could do so I just helped her to her room and left her there with Jump to alert us if she does something foolish." Yukimi said

Neal pulled her into his arms and said, "The weddings tomorrow you know." Hoping she did know

"I know." Yuki said snuggling against Neal

_Haha, I told you I'd make someone unhappy! Oh well, I took excerpt from the chapter "Long, cold road" in Lady Knight for Kel and Cleon's break up scene. Neal and Yuki's wedding next chapter, I CAN"T WAIT!!!!! If you're not enjoying this story YOU HAVE PROBLEM'S!! And coming from me that means a lot! Its time for a poem!!!!!_

_Its now time to wed/ Kel still has tears coming from her head/ Cleon feels really bad/ Kel is extremely sad/ Flowers and rings and vows/ How do I write a poem this good, how?_

__


	7. Ding Dong the Wedding Bells Chime

Disclaimer:I don't own Tortall or any of it's characters. That belongs to the wonderful and talented Tamora Pierce.

_This is a story about the couple everyone neglects. Neal and Yukimi. Romance galore and a wedding and heartbreak and all this stuff I can't even begin to explain! Also I'm sorry if Yuki or Kel is OOC because I don't have Squire handy. Anyway if you are a fan of Kel and Neal read this so you can change your mind and become a fan of Yuki and Neal! You have to read this fic because it is by the talented and beautiful Lady Uusoae. What else do I have to say? **READ!!!**_

Chap 7: Ding Dong, the wedding bells chime

Yuki looked at herself in the mirror, she looked lovely, her light purple dress fit perfectly, and her hair was pulled back into a twist of curls and braids. Her creamy skin was dusted lightly with paint, purple on her eyelids and on her lips, and pink on her cheeks. She fastened her silver and purple necklace around her neck with hands that trembled. I wonder how Neal's feeling she wondered. She waited to be called for her walk down the aisle

Neal looked at himself in the mirror; he wore his finest black linen breeches and a white silk shirt. His hair was smoothed back and all in all he looked very attractive. He smiled, he was marrying Yuki today! He was going to spend the rest of his life with her, the woman he loved, Cleon had asked him if he had any doubts, but how could he? Yuki was perfect in every way and he had loved her for years, how could he have doubts! And how could Yuki? He exited the room to stand at the alter to wait for Yuki

Cleon looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good but, he didn't care. He was attending his best friends wedding, and he couldn't feel happy, all he felt was sad. Sad that he broke Kel's heart, especially after things had been going so well between them. Sad, that now he and Kel were both miserable, when they should be happy for their friends. Sad that he had to marry a woman that he loathed, for no reason. But there was a reason, an unreasonable reason, but a reason nonetheless; he loathed Ermelian because she wasn't Kel. He exited his room and walked towards the room where the wedding was to be held

Kel looked at herself in the mirror, she looked terrible, Her gown was pretty, made of blue silk, but her face was pale, there were circles under her eyes, and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and crying and crying, she had cried until she couldn't feel anything, pain, shock, hurt, sadness, disbelief she could only feel numb, like a spirit, observing her life going by but not being part of it. She exited her room and walked towards the room where the wadding was to be held.

The guest had all taken their seats and Cleon was shocked to find his seat was beside Kel. He slowly sat and looked away. He felt Kel's gaze on him and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. DING, DING, DING the bells tolled out for this special occasion. Cleon felt Kel's gaze shift from him, and relaxed.

At the sound of the bells Neal tensed, realization had hit him. The past weeks Yuki had been thinking only of Kel and Cleon, was that a way for her to take her mind off the wedding? He wondered if Yuki wasn't going to show up, but his doubts were silenced as Yuki appeared, looking more beautiful than Neal had ever seen her. How could he ever have doubted her love for him? He asked himself, she loves you with her whole heart and you her.

As Kel turned to look at Yuki walking down the aisle she saw who was sitting on her other side, Domitan of Masbolle. When she saw him he smiled, the smile that always turned her insides to jelly. She felt as if Dom's smile had awoken her, like the spirit that was her, watching her life going by had all of a sudden returned to her body and she could feel again. She didn't feel sad over Cleon, she felt like their break up was in the past with the Lady Knights of old, and Dom, Dom could be the future. Still looking at Dom she subconsciously smoothed her gown.

Yuki had made her way down the aisle and was standing in front of Neal. Neal smiled at her and, looking into his eyes she thought, this is my future, my life is right here in Neal's eyes (awwww, yeah it's kinda corny but I LIKE IT OKAY????) Behind them the priest said the vows but they were lost in their own world. The world that was behind each others eyes.

Neal was as unaware of the priest's talking as Yuki was. Gazing into her eyes he measured the love that way there, reflected by his love for her in his own eyes. Neal stood there, and even though they weren't touching at all, they were as close as could be, in sprit. "I do" Yuki said, and Neal realized that the vows were over

"I do" Neal echoed, smiling at Yuki

Neal bent down to Yuki capturing her into the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. The tender moment was broken by Cleon whistling, joined by others. When they broke the kiss Dom yelled "That's 5 minutes and 33 seconds, Meathead!" Neal blushed slightly at the use of his nickname in front of Yuki.

"Meathead!" Yuki laughed, causing Neal to blush bright red.

At the party after the wedding, Kel sat alone at a table. She looked wonderful now. Her light blue gown shone, embroidered with silver birds. Her eyelids were brushed with blue and her lips were mauve. Dom bowed and said formally "Lady Keladry, may I have this dance." Dom grinned as Kel wrinkled her nose

"I'd be honored, Sir Domitan." She replied before cracking into a huge grin

Dom led her out onto the dance floor, and wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand in his own. They danced closely for song after song until Dom silently led her out into the gardens.

Cleon watched Dom and Kel and sighed, it's folly to think she would stay hung up me forever. But still it saddens me to see her and Dom in love while I'm still hung up on her. Even though Ermelian is right here. He sighed, there's nothing I can do now

Yuki and Neal were oblivious to everything around them except for each others arms around each other and the love they felt for each other. This was the beginning of their life together, and what a wonderful life it was!

_AWWWWWW! Now everyone is happy but Cleon, sorry I couldn't help that, but anyway. Email me at __if you liked my story or if thought it was crappy. I even made Kel happy! You should be proud of me cuz Kel is probably one of my least favorite TP characters. Well I must go now, I know it's sad but don't cry! I'll be back soon with another story!!!!!!!!_

_Just in case you're confused, Lady Uusoae is my Penname on a Tortall FanFic site, I forgot to edit it to Anyanka Black on most chapters._


End file.
